Earlier Than Expected
by Iia
Summary: Things can get hectic when some of your lifetime goals come a bit earier than expected. SasuSaku DISCONTINUED
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto, or any of the characters from it...you probably wouldn't want me to anyway. >> -sighs-

**A/N:** GAH! It's my first fanfiction, and I'm so excited! At first, I was really skeptical about putting this up of but I really liked the idea, and a bunch of my friends had also liked the idea, so I wanna thank them for giving me the courage and confidence to put this up for everyone to read!

Also, I have a beta reader, but this Prologue wasn't looked over by her. I did my BEST to go over and find my mistakes, but I'm SO not perfect, so I tried my best!

Anyways, I hope you enjoy my work, and please review when you're done! ((No flames, please. However, I want to try my absolute best to improve my writing, so constructive critisism is ALWAYS welcome.))

And yes, there is a bit of OOC-ness in this fic, but I'm trying hard to keep them more in character! Eep! Too much to say! I'll just shut up and let you all read the story now. ENJOY!

**

* * *

**

**Earlier Than Expected**

Prologue

_Sasuke's P.O.V._

When I went to Orochimaru, I thought that I wouldn't see Konoha for a long time. I was thirteen, and I needed power to defeat Itachi.

I still need that power.

Orochimaru was horrible. Sick. Psychotic. I hated him. I wanted to get power to kill my brother, to avenge my clan. I wanted him to train me and teach me. I had visioned that in a few years of being trained by such a powerful man, I would finally get my chance to reach my ultimate goal. But Orochimaru didn't train me. He didn't teach me. All he ever did to me was use me; I was his best guinea pig.

First, he would take prisoners, and his assistant Kabuto would do tests. It was so bad, I even choked up a few times. Orochimaru and Kabuto would do anything and everything imaginable; injections, pills, surgeries, hypnosis...any form of torture. They tried it on anybody, from children, to men, to pregnant women, and after they were done with them, they took out the unborn child and did tests on _them_. I was never one to care about other people, but I never thought that _anybody_ was so heartless.

One day I decided to ask Orochimaru why he did such things. Why wouldn't he train me? I had told him that I would give my body to him, and I had planned to keep that promise. Where was his side of the deal? I needed power, and I wasn't getting that power.

He said, "Be patient, Sasuke-kun." I hated that. I wanted to ask him why he added that suffix to my name, as it bothered me. It reminded me of a certain _someone_. But I didn't ask. Instead, I waited for an explanation. I didn't have time to be patient!

"Kabuto is helping me develop a new drug. It would help increase your already astounding eyesight by 104 percent, and your strength and thinking ability by 239 percent. However, we haven't figured it out quite yet."

That's what he told me. He was killing all of these innocent people for a drug that he wanted to use on me. I didn't want a drug. I wanted natural power.

But the tests wouldn't stop, and after a while I no longer had faith in Orochimaru.

It was winter and I was fourteen when I decided that I needed to get out of there. I knew that escaping wouldn't be easy. In fact, leaving was never easy, was it?

Leaving Konoha was hard emotionally. Though I would never admit it, it hurt to leave. Konoha was the only place I'd ever known, and I could admit now that I left a lot behind. I could admit that I missed my village.

Emotionally, leaving Orochimaru was the easiest think I'd ever done. Sometimes I thought that I wanted to run away from that prison more than I wanted Itachi dead. However, I couldn't just escape by knocking someone unconscious and walking out like I did before. Who would I knock out to get out of there? Kabuto, definitely not. Orochimaru? Haha. Yeah, right.

I thought of any and every way to get out. Fighting was useless, and asking to leave would be even more impossible, and it would also cause suspicion. Using henge or genjutsu to disguise myself wouldn't work either, as I'm sure that I'd be found out easily.

To make a long story that I don't wish to repeat short, I was able to sneak out with the help of a few prisoners who probably aren't alive right now. I was expected to be pursued, but that never happened. I figure that Orochimaru is just waiting to get me at a time I don't expect.

My first thought was to go straight to Konoha. It would take a while to reach the village, and the cold December weather didn't make traveling either. I had doubts about going back, wondering if things would change, or if they had already changed.

I knew that they would remember me. My appearance hadn't really changed at all, save for a slightly different outfit. I couldn't stand the outfit I wore with Orochimaru; it smelled like a swamp. As soon as I got into another village, I used the little money I took with me from Konoha to buy a new set of clothes. It was a little strange not wearing anything with my clan symbol on it, but when I got to Konoha, I would change back. So in a navy blue long-sleeved shirt and white pants, I decided it best to return home.

Home.

I knew that things had changed. Hell, _I_ had changed. Not physically, though. But I was back, and I just needed to...talk. I needed...I _wanted_...to act normal, like everyone else. I knew that I wasn't the chatterbox in Konoha, and I talked even less with Orochimaru. All those years of just not talking just made me want to, well, talk.

As excited as I was to be back, things in Konoha didn't go smooth. I hadn't stepped two feet into the gates when I was taken by these two chuunin straight to the Hokage's tower. Immediately, the Fifth started yelling at me, and I can't say I blame her.

It took about an hour, and I left the tower. Tsunade and I had worked out a deal, sort of. I gave any and all information I knew of Orochimaru and Sound. For a year, I couldn't leave Konoha, nor go on missions. However, she granted me an apartment, the rights to the money I had inherited from the clan (It was enough to keep me up and running for a year), and most important of all, when there was new information on Orochimaru and his whereabouts, I would be notified. I had explained that Orochimaru was very possibly still after me, and I wanted to stay as far away from him as possible.

Nothing had changed in terms of the village. The streets were the same as they were before, and most of the buildings were the same too. Some new business were up, though, and older buildings I knew before were replaced. Nothing I couldn't handle getting used to.

It was advised to go straight to my apartment and get set up. I was amazed at how nice the apartment was. It wasn't a luxury apartment, mind you, but it wasn't one of those one-room-cockroaches-everywhere rooms, either. The room was warm and comfy, and I smiled to myself. Back at Orochimaru's hideout, it was _everything_ but warm and cozy.

The apartment door led to a small living room area, which connected to a little cute kitchen/dining room area. There was small circular wooden table with two chairs on opposite sides. The kitchen had a beige and white color theme, with a silver stove and oven, sink, microwave, and refrigerator. There was also wooden counters and shelves to hold snacks and dishware and all those kinds of things. The floor was a clean, wooden tile, which changed to beige carpet when it changed to the living room. The living room had a small television, an off-white couch and love-seat (a small couch for two people). A wooden door to the back led to a small bedroom, complete with a queen size bed with a wooden dresser and night stand. The bed sheets were a smokey blue, which matched the beige carpet and walls. There was one window, with sheer blue curtains allowing streams of sunlight to shine through. There was another door, and it led to the bathroom, with white tile and white walls. There was the laboratory, with a medicine cabinet behind the mirror. Under the sink were cabinets to place towels. There was a toilet, and a small tub with a showerhead and a white shower curtain. There was another door, which led back to the living room.

I was pretty pleased. The apartment was already equipped with towels for the bathroom, and plates, cups, bowls, forks, spoons, knives, and so on for the kitchen. I would have to buy food and drink later.

I had just sat on the couch when I heard a rushed knocking on the door. I sighed, and got up, walking to the door.

"Who is it?" I asked in an irritated tone. I was hoping that maybe they would leave if I sounded annoyed.

"Open up, Sasuke. We know your in there."

My eye's widened slightly, and I could feel my heartbeat speed up. That calm voice no doubt belonged to Kakashi. He had also said 'we,' which meant that..._they_...were there too.

I was surprised at how nervous I was. I wanted to see them so bad, but why was it so hard to just open the door. I shook my head. _Don't be stupid_, I thought to myself. It took only a deep breath to return to my calm self, and I opened the door.

There they were. Kakashi, same as ever. Sakura, hair a little longer than shoulder length, but still the same. Naruto...

"Where's Naruto?"

"Naruto isn't here," Kakashi said answering me as casually as ever. "After you left, he went to train with Jiraiya."

"...Ah."

I looked away for a second, before I stepped to the side.

"You can come in if you want."

Kakashi shook his head. "I have things to do. Just wanted to say hello."

_Well, he has yet to say hello..._I thought.

"...So hello."

"Hn."

And with that, he left to who-knows-where, leaving me and...

"Sakura."

She jumped, and looked around her frantically. I frowned.

She was the one I missed the most.

I thought that she would be happy, and hug me. I thought that she would cry and say that she loved me and make me promise never to leave again.

I would never admit it, but I felt...let down.

Instead, she looked scared, shocked, and extremely nervous. Was she scared of me?

"Um. You can come in if you want."

She looked at the floor, and swallowed hard. "I...I d-don't thin-"

"Sakura, I won't bite. Come in, it's cold outside."

When I said that, she seemed to be relived, and nodded as she stepped in to the room, and I closed the door as I followed. She looked around at the apartment, and stood to the side in the living room. She wasn't looking, so I took my time observing her.

She had grown a bit. She had let her hair grow back, and it was just below her shoulders. Her forehead protector was still tied like she always wore it. She had a red shirt, with a red jacket over it, the Haruno circle imprinted on the back. She had black sweat pants on, with white striped along the sides.

She still had that wide forehead, but she had grown into it a little bit. Personally, I never thought of that as a big deal. But that's how girls are, I suppose.

She snapped me out of my thoughts when she tapped me on the shoulder.

"You've got a nice house, Sasuke-kun," she said softly.

_She still calls me Sasuke-kun..._ _I'm glad, actually._

"Yeah," I replied. "It's more than I expected they'd give me."

"Sasuke-kun, why did you come back?"

"What?" I asked. I should have expected a question like that.

"Why did you come back to Konoha?"

Her voice sounded hurt, and I wondered if she was happy that I was back.

"Orochimaru wasn't helping, so I escaped."

"Did...did you kill your brother?"

My eyes narrowed as the thought of Itachi came to mind.

"No," I spat out.

Then she started crying.

"W-what's wrong?" I asked, confused at why this girl would randomly start crying.

"S-s-so you're gonna l-leave again, ri-right?"

I could tell how hard she was trying to stop crying. I felt guilty. She didn't want to seem weak in front of me, despite everything I caused her.

On the night I left, I told myself that I never wanted to see her cry again. I hated it when she cried.

"I always make you cry, right?" I said with a sigh.

She hugged herself, and her head was hung down, her tears splashing on her white boots. She was crying, and I hated it. I wanted her to stop crying. I wasn't leaving. Not now. I didn't want to leave again. It hurt too much the first time; I learned my lesson. I'm not leaving anymore...

"I'm not leaving," I said as I found myself wrapping my arms around her, pulling her as close as I could. I really hadn't thought about hugging her, It just...happened, like a reflex. But I didn't object to my own motions; I just let it happen.

"B-but-" she cried, her voice muffled against my shirt.

"I've decided that I'll get stronger here," I continued, resting my chin on the top of her head, my arms still wrapped tight around her. "Stop crying. It's annoying."

It was silent, and soon a small muffled sob mixed with a soft, smalllaughter came out of her mouth. I smiled.

I hate it when she cries.

* * *

**A/N:** Well, how did you like it? I'd like to inform you all that Chapter 1 is longer. It's also written better. (Thanks to my lovely beta!) I think I did a better job with keep Sasuke more in character in Chapter 1 as well.

So, pretty please (with sugar on top) send me your reviews! As I said before, please don't flame. If you have any constructive critisism for me, please leave a review or get in touch with me! I know that I need serious improvement on some things (like detail. hehe. >>), and help will be greatly appreciated!

Bye bye!


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto, or any of the characters in that series.

**A/N:** Hehe. I put up Chapter 1 really quick! It's so much better than the Prologue, I think. Read, and review!

* * *

**Earlier Than Expected**

**Chapter 1**

_Normal P.O.V._

"All right. Enough for today."

The two boys stepped back from each other at their sensei's words. Naruto wiped the sweat off of his forehead, and Sasuke placed his kunai back into his holster. They stood there for quite a while, catching their breath and regaining the energy they lost in the spar.

"So, Sasuke," the blonde said in between panting for air. "Guess I won that spar."

"Tch," Sasuke retorted. "Dream on."

Naruto smirked. "So you admit it."

"I'm not admitting anything."

"Like you lost?"

"I didn't lose."

"What a sore loser!"

"I repeat: I _didn't_ lose."

"Hehe. You're just jealous because I-"

A groan came from the side of the pair, followed by an irritated shout. "Shut up, already!"

Sakura was sitting on the ground, an annoyed look on her face. She was leaning against the same post that Naruto was tied to during Kakashi's Bell Exercise when Team Seven had just started. It had been the training grounds for Team Seven back then, and it still was to this day.

After Sasuke left for Orochimaru, and Naruto left with Jiraiya, Sakura had come to the place to train by herself during her spare time. Occasionally, Kakashi would come and spar with her. When Sasuke had returned, Sakura invited him to start training there with her as well. Having nothing better to do, he made no objections. Then, Naruto returned to Konoha a month later after hearing rumors that Sasuke had come back to the village, too. Once the energetic blonde was back, Kakashi insisted that Team Seven regroup and begin a training schedule, like they had done "in the old days." Everyone had agreed.

When Sasuke left, Team Seven was broken. When Naruto and Sasuke came back, Team Seven was repaired. It had been almost a year and a half since the team was "fixed."

Naruto walked over to Sakura and crouched in front of her. A frown appeared on his face.

"Sakura-chan, you look pale today, too. Are you still not feeling well?"

Sakura gave a small smile and nodded. "Yeah."

Naruto scoffed and turned around, facing his rival and best friend. "Hey, bastard! Your girlfriend's still sick! You're supposed to take care of he-OW!"

Sakura removed her fist from Naruto's head. "Leave Sasuke-kun alone!"

"Sakura-chaaaan," the boy whined, rubbing his head. "You're sick and it still hurts when you punch me!"

"Good," she replied, a smirk on her face.

"I told you to go see a doctor," Sasuke said, walking up to the group and sitting next to Sakura, facing her.

The girl sighed. "I'm a medic in training, Sasuke-kun."

"I don't care. Let Tsunade take care of it."

"But-"

"**Sakura.**"

"...Fine, fine," she answered. Sakura knew that when Sasuke said something in such a tone, it'd be best to just listen.

It was better for her to go, anyway. She had been sick for about a week now. At first she was throwing up. At the present time, it wasn't that bad, but she constantly felt nauseous, and her energy as of lately had been zapped. After only thirty minutes of sparring, she had to stop and rest.

Kakashi had suggested seeing a doctor first. However, after that, he left the subject alone. Sasuke had been demanding she see a doctor since the first day she came to training sick. Naruto had only agreed with Sasuke, but she knew that if she kept fighting it, Sasuke, Naruto, and maybe even Kakashi would literally tie her up and drag her to Tsunade.

Kakashi decided that the group was finally settled, so he put away his favorite book, and pushed himself off of the tree he was leaning against. He walked up to them and his mask creased with the smile he put on.

"Good job, everyone," he concluded. "Sasuke, take Sakura home to make sure she's okay."

"Hn."

Sakura wanted to protest. It wasn't that she didn't want Sasuke to walk her home; he walked her home almost everyday. However, he walked her home so they could be in each other's good company. After all, they were a couple now, and that's just what couples did.

The problem now was that she was getting walked home because the others saw her as weak. Sure, she was sick, but she had been training hard for a long time, and she was improving. She was stronger now.

However, she knew in the back of her head that Kakashi was only worried about her, and Sasuke would've walked her home anyway, so she decided to leave it alone.

"Naruto," he continued. "Jiraiya asked me to tell you to that he has something to show you. He said you'd know where to find him."

"Yeah," Naruto answered. _If that pervert's not peeking in the women's bath, he's talking to Old Lady Tsunade, and if he ain't there, he's not in Konoha..._

"Alrighty, then see you all next time!"

And with that, Kakashi disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Neh, Sakura-chan?"

Sakura looked at her blond teammate, seeing a look of uncertainty on his face.

"Yeah?"

"Do you promise to go to the doctor?"

"Yes, Naruto," she sighed, "I promise I will go to the doctor."

"Okay!" he said sporting a huge grin. "Sakura-chan always keeps her promises. Take care of her and make sure she gets home safe, bastard."

"Dobe."

"Later, Sakura-chaaaan!" the boy said as he waved and ran off to find his other pervert sensei, Jiraiya.

"Bye, Naruto!" she yelled, smiling and waving her arm.

It took a few moments before Sasuke and Sakura left the grounds. Sasuke was still taking a rest from his earlier spar, and Sakura wasn't going to leave without him. She always could, but she knew that he would get up and follow her immediately, and Sakura didn't want to tire Sasuke out. Unlike Naruto, Sasuke didn't have endless energy.

When Sasuke stood up, she proceeded to as well. He grabbed her arm and pulled her up, earning a scowl from the girl.

"I'm _sick_, not crippled, Sasuke-kun."

He didn't reply, but merely picked her up bridal style and began walking out of the clearing.

"Sasuke-kun! I said I'm fine! Put me down!"

"No."

Sakura twitched at his calm and cool expression. She wondered whether he was teasing her or if he just didn't care.

"Sasuke-kun!" she protested once more.

"Can you possibly yell any _louder_?" he commented, his ears ringing from her cries.

"YES. I CAN."

"Stop whining."

Sakura pouted. He was being stubborn and arrogant, as he was everyday.

Sure, Sakura loved the Uchiha more than anything else in the world, and from what he had told her –more than once– before, he loved her, too. That's how it was supposed to be; they were a couple. But here Sasuke was, not listening to her and being an ass about it. Sakura sighed.

"You just want to carry me, pervert," she grumbled.

Sasuke stopped in his tracks.

"What?"

"You heard me," she replied, attempting to look angry and not laugh.

"I can **drop** you if you want," he said, frowning.

"Oooh," she teased. "I'm so scared!"

"Hmph. I'll do it."

"Pft. No, you won't."

"Yes. I will."

"No, you won't," she smirked.

"You're annoying."

He started walking again, still restraining her in his arms. The pink haired kunoichi snickered. "I knew you wouldn't."

No response.

The trip was silent the rest of the way to the house. Well, mostly silent. People on the streets were staring at the couple, whispering and commenting things like '_how cute!_' or '_he's such a sweet boy,_' and Sakura took it upon herself to blush and give them all a quick, yet loud, "What the hell are **you** looking at!"

Sasuke smirked. _She can act like such a child sometimes_, he thought.

Moments later, Sasuke stood at the front of the Haruno household. He put Sakura down, receiving a huff in return.

"Look, see?" he mused. "I put you down."

Sakura scoffed. "Yeah. After I asked you twenty minutes ago!"

His response was rolling his eyes.

"Gah! Sasuke-kun," she pouted and stomped her foot childishly onto her paved doorstep. "You're suck a jer-"

He interrupted her by leaning over and giving her a peck on her left cheek. She stopped for a moment, then tried to make her face look even more upset, but she couldn't help the smile that tugged at the corners of her lips.

"—jerk. You're a jerk."

"Bye, Sakura," was his response, and he turned away, raising his hand to signal his leave.

"Hmph," she grunted quite cheerfully, and folded her arms across her chest. "Bye, Sasuke-kun!"

He didn't make any sign that he had heard her, but Sakura knew that he did, so she turned around and opened the door to her home. When she was inside, she closed the door and leaned against it. She raised her hand to her cheek, and suddenly squealed in delight.

_Oi_, her inner self called out. _You should be used to that by now. You two have done more than a peck on the cheek!_

Sakura giggled, and sighed dreamily.

"I know," she whispered to herself. "But God, I love him so much."

And this time, Inner Sakura joined in the girlish squeals.

_**Knock, Knock!**_

Tsunade grumbled. "Shizune, get the door."

The Fifth Hokage of Konoha looked back down at her paperwork once more. Her eyes narrowed. It was an assignment file, and she had been staring at it for the past two hours.

This file was old, and Tsunade was getting sick of it. It was there when she became the leader of Konoha, and after about three years, it still hadn't gone away.

Tsunade hated that file. Many times she had handed that file to the most elite ninja of Konoha, only to have it handed back to her a week later, along with a death toll. Of course, is was expected, but if it kept up, she would lose every elite nin in the village.

_Maybe I should just let Uchiha take care of it..._

No. Sasuke wasn't near ready for that, and this...file...needed to be taken care of _now_. She'd have to hand it to another ANBU squad. She knew gambling on something wasn't her strength, but when it came to a mission like _that_, she'd take every chance she had.

_**

* * *

**_

_**Knock! Knock!**_

"Shizune!" the blond yelled once more. Then it hit her. She slapped her forehand for being so forgetful.

She had given Shizune the day off.

"Dammit," Tsunade muttered. She gave a cold glare at the file once more, before taking it and slipping it into the top drawer of her desk. She then glared at the door.

"Come in!"

She was ready to chew off the person who decided to interrupt, but when a young head of bubble-gum hair poked through the door, she calmed down.

"Tsunade-sama?" she asked.

"Ah. Sakura. Come in, girl," she said, relieved that it wasn't someone who would waste her time; Naruto being the first person to pop into her mind at such a thought.

Sakura stepped inside the office, closing the door behind her. She then turned to the older woman and bowed.

"How have you been feeling?" she asked. Tsunade had told Sakura the first day she had come in sick to take a week off. She had told her student to get plenty of rest, so she could get better.

"Umm," Sakura started, quite nervously. "N-not so good."

"I can see that," Tsunade frowned. "You're pale...Were you training with Team 7?"

"Yeah," she confessed. "But not much, because my energy is zapped. Is Shizune here? You seem busy, so I was wondering if maybe she could do a check up or something."

"Hm. No, I gave her the day off."

"I...I see. Well, then, I'll stop by tomorrow."

As Sakura turned to leave, Tsunade cleared her throat, commanding the girl to stop. She did so.

"Wait, Sakura. I'll do it for you."

Sakura turned back around and raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure?"

"Positive," Tsunade smiled with a nod. "I can catch up later."

"Okay then," Sakura answered.

On their way to the hospital, Tsunade asked why she didn't just go to the hospital to ask for another nurse. Sakura shrugged in response and said she felt more comfortable if it were Shizune or Tsunade herself that made sure she was okay.

When they arrived, Tsunade took Sakura to an empty room, and began the normal doctor's procedure: take temperature, check pulse, heart rate, etc.

When everything appeared somewhat okay, Tsunade took a small clipboard and looked at Sakura.

"The past week...what happened that would make you consider yourself ill?"

"Umm..."

Sakura took a moment to remember back to the beginning of the week. "The first day was just a really nasty headache...but you should remember that because you told me to go home."

"Yes. Go on."

"Well, the second day, my stomach was feeling bad when I woke up, and I felt nauseous. I threw up a few times for two days."

Tsunade's eyebrows rose. This was sounding a bit familiar, and quite interesting.

"Then, the headaches came back, and I caught a small fever. It's gone now, but I still feel tired and if I overdo things, my stomach starts to hurt again."

_That sounds like..._Tsunade began to think. She shook her head. It couldn't be something like _that_.

"Okay then. Look, I wanna run a test on you. I'm sure it's nothing bad, but I have to make sure."

Sakura nodded to the Hokage, before the woman lead her to another room.

* * *

Tsunade stared speechless at the paper in front of her. It was Sakura's tests results.

Her fifth test, to be exact.

Tsunade had told Sakura to take the test, just to make sure. She had told her student that it was a routine thing, just a precautionary measure. Sakura had replied that she understood, and agreed to take the test. However, when Tsunade had gotten the results...

She couldn't...she wouldn't believe it. It had to be a misprint.

So Tsunade asked Sakura to take it again, saying that the test had a malfunction. Sakura didn't understand how it really worked, so she willingly agreed to take the test a second time.

She received the same results.

Tsunade was getting ticked off. Three tests and they ALL showed positive. This was ridiculous.

"_Sakura, I'm SO sorry. It's coming out all whack. I'm going to need you to take the test again."_

"_Again? Tsunade, is everything alri-"_

"_Yes, yes! Every thing's fine...just, on occasion, problems come up."_

"_Really?"_

"_Yeah. Now would you mind?"_

"_No, Tsunade-sama. I'll take the test again."_

Fourth test. Fifth test.

The results were the same, both times.

Tsunade looked at the recorded results of the test, and her face scrunched up. She thought the test HAD to be wrong.

"I've got to stop kidding myself...but I never thought...not so young..."

Tsunade let out a long sigh, and closed her eyes.

She went back into the room where Sakura was, seeing the young girl sitting calmly on the bed, her hands clasped together, and her long legs swinging over the bed's edge. Her hair was short again, and still tied back with her forehead protector.

Tsunade almost wanted to cry. _So innocent..._she thought sadly.

"Sakura."

Sakura, who had apparently been daydreaming, snapped out of her thoughts. With a bright smile, she turned to her female sensei. "Did it wor-"

"You're pregnant."

Sakura slowly closed her mouth, her smile gone. After a moment, she slowly smiled again.

"Tsunade-sama, you have a sick sense of hu-"

"It's **NOT** a joke," she replied sternly, cutting off the girl for the second time. "You. Are. Pregnant."

Sakura's legs stopped swinging. She looked down at her feet.

"...Oh."

Tsunade sat in a chair across from Sakura. She looked up at the girl, hesitating only slighty before asking, "Is it...?"

Sakura nodded. "Sasuke-kun's... Yeah."

Tsunade sighed, and stood up again. "I guess I should call your parents."

Sakura's head shot up, "N-no!"

Tsunade threw Sakura a glare.

"What's the point, Sakura? Sooner or later, they would find out anyway!"

The teenager winced at Tsunade's voice. She was obviously upset. Sakura gulped. Who could really blame her, though?

The young kunoichi rested her elbows on her thighs, burying her face into her hands, and sighing heavily. Her breath was shaky, and her eyes began to water. This was DEFINITELY not going to go over well with her parents.

* * *

**A/N:** Some news or what? Please, PLEASE don't critisize me for Sakura's pregnancy at such a young age. It's part of the story. I'm not trying to put Sakura in a bad light, either. She is my favorite character in the series (alongside Deidara).

So, please review! I accept constructive criticism, too! Because I want to improve my writing badly.

And with that, I'd like to thank my beta x1000000000 because she makes sure my writing is nice and clean and fixed! -cough-Andshehasabettervocabularythanme,too.-cough-

I'll be starting Chapter 2 soon, and I'll hopefully get it done before two weeks time! I hope many of you are all looking foreward to it!

Bye Bye!


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto, or any of the characters of that series. xD I'm just a lonely American with an overactive imagination.

**A/N:** I said two weeks, didn't I? Well, tomorrow makes two weeks, so here ya go! I hope you like it! By the way, Houston was really fun! I think the Schlitterbahn's is a weird name for a water park, though. Hm.

Okay, before I forget. I wanna thanks EVERYONE who reviewed for the Prolouge and Chapter 1...they were all good, and all your reviews are inspiring me to keep writing. loves you all But in one review, somebody asked me when Sakura would get 'knocked up'. o.O Hm...well, if she's pregnant, than it already happened, and I would die even attempted to write such a scene. x.x This is rated T...but I'm sure that there are great SasuSaku lemons out there if you'd like to read them! XD And...um...they have a lot more skills and guts than I do. I just couldn't type something like that. XD ((Though that's weird being I read lemons a lot. o.o))

Enjoy Chapter 2! Leave me purdy reviews!

* * *

**Earlier Than Expected**

**Chapter 2**

_Normal P.O.V._

A small sob escaped from the Hokage's shoulder.

Tsunade turned her head, and ran her hand through the crying girl's hair. It saddened the woman to see someone who was practically her very own daughter look so pitiful. She knew that Sakura was horrified at the thought of telling her parents the news.

She was only fifteen, and in nine months she would become a mother. She was pregnant.

Tsunade had volunteered to be the one to make the announcement. That had made the teenager quite relieved, but it still wasn't enough to eliminate her worries.

They were in a small, empty waiting room inside the hospital. The walls were white, the tiles were white, the ceiling was white; Sakura had even joked during earlier visits that the place even _smelled_ like white. Tsunade had to agree; the room was very plain. She would have to add some color to the rooms.

A woman in her late thirties stood up from across the small room. Her hair was a light strawberry pink color. It was tied up into a messy bun, and her short bangs were clipped back with silver bobby pins. The woman was wearing a summer dress, blue in color, with a light green bow tied in the back. It reached about an inch above her knees, revealing long thin legs. She wore flat heeled sandals, revealing her toenails which were painted with a glossy faint pink color, matching her clean, polished fingernails.

Her sapphire eyes hooked onto the young girl weeping at the Hokage's side.

"I'll take her home, Hokage-sama," she stated in a soft voice. "Thank you for taking care of her."

Tsunade nodded, a gentle smile on her lips. She turned her head to her student.

"Sakura, let your mother take you home. You should get some rest."

"B-but...but Da-daddy is..."

Her mother frowned at the sight of her crying daughter. She could understand clearly why Sakura didn't wish to be taken home. Once Tsunade had told her husband and herself the news, the reaction was nothing nice. At the time, Sakura was already in tears, and after the harsh meeting, it was no surprise that the young girl was in hysterics.

The woman walked to the girl, and rubbed her hand across Sakura's back. "Shh, your father is just shocked. Give him some time."

"But he...!"

"We're a strong family. He'll get over it," the woman smiled.

_---Flashback---_

Haruno Kana and her husband sat down in the two chairs directly across from Tsunade and Sakura. Both had looks of worry and fear on their faces. The Hokage was expecting no different. She had called the Haruno residence, stating that she was with Sakura in the hospital, and that she needed to speak to both parents in person.

Kana –with the thought that her daughter had been badly injured– had repeated the other woman's words to her husband, and together they rushed to the medical building.

Both parents were relieved to enter the waiting room and find that Sakura looked fine, physically. However, both frowned when they saw her sobbing softly on the older woman's shoulder. Once again, worry filled their hearts.

"Kana-san, Haruno-san; thanks for coming. Please take a seat and make yourselves comfortable."

Once they had done so, Tsunade wasted no time getting the meeting started.

"I apologize for making you come here. However, this is important, and if you are not informed, the situation will only get worse."

Haruno Izuko looked at his wife, then back at his daughter. "What's the problem, Hokage-sama?"

Tsunade glanced at the girl beside her, and took a deep breath.

"I know she's been sick all week, and we've been telling her to go to the doctor. Is it–"

"Kana-san, your daughter will be fine," the blond medic interrupted. "I ran a few tests. Depending on your opinion, this could be good news or bad news."

Kana's grip on her husband's hand tightened. She bit her lip. "What's the news?"

Sakura let out a pained sob, and Tsunade sighed.

"Sakura came in earlier today asking for a check-up, stating that she still wasn't feeling well. I ran a test on her, and I've learned that her illness is only temporary."

Izuko tilted his head to the side. "Why would we take that as bad news? Is her illness a symptom for something else?"

"Yes," the older woman answered.

The man narrowed his eyes. "Well, what is it?"

Tsunade, with a stern face, looked him straight in the eyes.

"It's the side effects of pregnancy."

Both Izuko and Kana's eyes widened. Izuko sent an angry glare toward the Hokage. "Are you saying that–"

"Yes," she replied, returning his glare. "I am saying that your daughter is _pregnant_."

Kana covered her mouth with her hand. "Are...are you sure about this, Hokage-sama?"

The woman nodded. "I wasn't sure myself. Sakura took the test five times; they all showed positive."

Kana lowered her head. "How far...is she?"

Tsunade glanced at her student again. "Sakura said it happened ten days ago."

Kana nodded with watery eyes. She really didn't know how to take the news. She was relieved that her daughter wasn't hurt, or that somebody else had been hurt, but for Sakura to be pregnant...it was hard to believe. Sakura was always a good girl. She did chores, and obeyed her parents with little complaint. She was a teenager, so sometimes she would have her moody days, but other than that, she was a _great_ child. Kana would have never thought that something like this would ever happen. Unless...

"Was she _raped_?" the mother asked. Inside, she prayed that this wasn't the case. It would make Sakura innocent, but it would also scar the young girl's life forever.

"No. Your daughter told me that she wasn't forced into anything."

Izuko ran his fingers through his blonde hair, and sent another glare of emeralds, this time to his daughter.

"What the hell were you thinking, Sakura?"

The teen turned to her father, her bangs blocking her eyes.

"I'm sorry," she replied in a voice so soft, it was barely audible.

"Sorry?" he spat. "An apology won't change things, Sakura!"

"Well, neither will your yelling!" she cried out, tears staining her pale cheeks.

"Don't talk back to me," he said with a voice that dripped venom. He stood up and headed for the exit. "Looking at you makes me _sick_ right now."

He stormed out of the hospital so quickly, he was out of the building before anyone could see the tears building up in his green eyes.

Kana didn't move from her seat. She hadn't expected that her husband would get so upset.

Tsunade's eyebrow twitched.

_So that's where Sakura's attitude comes from, eh? How rude!_

Both women looked at the young girl. It seemed hard enough for her already, and her father's words would not help her at all.

Indeed, they didn't. Sakura curled herself up into a ball on the chair, her body trembling. Tsunade quickly pulled the young kunoichi against her shoulder, and Sakura proceeded to cry.

_-End Flashback-_

_

* * *

_  
The sun was setting when Kana and her daughter arrived home. Izuko was nowhere to be found. Half relieved, the woman sat Sakura on the couch, making herself comfortable beside her.

"Mom?"

Sakura's voice was shaky and almost soft enough to call a whisper. Kana knew that her daughter was still afraid, so she put on a gentle smile.

"Yes?"

"I'm so sorry. I didn't mean it...I didn't think; it was an acci–"

"Oh, hush," she stated. "Listen to me, Sakura. We'll figure it out, okay? It seems like a bad fix right now, but it'll get better."

"How can you not be mad!" the girl cried. Tears filled her eyes once again. "I slept with someone! I'm not even close to sixteen, either! You should be acting just like Dad!"

Kana frowned. "Don't cry. What would Naruto say if he saw you looking like that?"

Sakura's eyes widened in shock. "Na-Naruto?"

"Yes. What would Naruto say if he saw you crying?"

"To..." the teen started. "He'd tell me to cheer up."

"That's right," her mother nodded. "And what would Kakashi-san do?"

"He'd tell me that all bad things come to an end."

"Okay," Kana continued, "So what would Sasuke do?"

Sakura thought for a moment. "He'd...I don't know. Maybe he'd tell me to look at the positives."

"Well, let's do just that!"

Sakura tilted her head in confusion. "What?"

"We'll look at the positives of this situation."

"Okay?"

Kana smiled. "Now. Who's the father?"

"Sasuke-kun."

"So that's a positive!"

"Huh?" Sakura asked. "I don't get it."

"Sasuke is your boyfriend. It's better that you're going to have your boyfriend's child than to have a child of a random person that you don't know!"

"...Oh."

"Next," Kana chirped. "Do you think Sasuke would refuse to take care of this child?"

"I don't think so. He's responsible..."

"That's right! Now, you name a positive."

Sakura didn't know exactly what was going on. She was supposed to feel dirty, and guilty. She was supposed to feel like some kind of whore. Her mother was supposed to yell and scream, and be disgusted with her. So why was it the opposite? Why was her mother smiling, and saying that this was a good thing? Why was she smiling herself? Why did this feel like it was almost a good thing?

"Come on!" the woman shouted out. "Positive! Positive!"

"Oh, right!" Sakura stated as she snapped out of her thoughts.

"Name a positive."

"Well, Naruto and Ino will support me!" she said.

"They would!"

Sakura laughed lightly, "And Kakashi-sensei will tease me. Oh! I beet Lee-san will bring me flowers to congratulate me, too!"

"Yes, yes!" her mother laughed. "Any more?"

"I'm...helping to fulfill one of Sasuke-kun's goals."

The two were silent for a moment, thinking about Sakura's last comment. Due to her daughter's talkative personality, Kana knew almost everything about the boy. Of course, she was aware of the Uchiha Massacre before. She had already known that the boy lived by himself. Sakura had also told her that his goals in life were to kill his older brother and to revive his clan.

"Maybe...that's not positive?" Sakura questioned.

Kana laughed. "No, it's very positive!"

Sakura smiled, and Kana reached over and pushed the young girl's bangs behind her ears.

"It just happened a little earlier than expected."

* * *

Tsunade closed her eyes and stretched behind her desk. It was as that moment that Kakashi's eyes slipped down to look at the woman's chest. 

_They are HUGE_, he thought. Ever since Tsunade came to the village, Kakashi could not help but wonder something that almost every other man wondered about the fifth Hokage: Were they real, or not? Kakashi thought there was no possible way that a woman's...features...could be that big and still be real. He had never in his life met a woman who had breasts the size of Tsunade's. It was _unreal_. Kakashi made a mental note to see if using his Sharingan would give him the true answer one day.

"AHEM."

Kakashi's head shot up to find the blonde woman glaring at him. He gulped. If looks could kill, then bye-bye to Copy Nin Kakashi.

"Oh, umm...sorry about that."

Tsunade rolled her eyes. _Men._

"So, what do you think, Kakashi?"

Kakashi shrugged, "Well, I'm surprised to say the least."

Tsunade nodded, "I don't want her doing anything that can put her in danger of losing the baby."

"Aa," the masked man nodded. "I'll make sure she doesn't overwork herself."

"I also don't want you to tell anyone. She told me that she would tell Sasuke tomorrow, or the next day. She'll tell people when she's ready."

"It's not my business to go about telling things like that, anyway."

"Good," the woman replied. "Thanks for coming by. I thought that you would need to know in order to fix her training schedule."

"No problem."

"Great. Now get the hell out of my office, you pervert."

Kakashi stood up and exited the office quickly. He didn't want to aggravate the woman anymore that he already had. To Kakashi, that was the quickest and most painful way to get yourself killed. He stepped outside of the building, and casually walked down the street.

Tsunade's news about his teammate was quite unexpected. In the back of his mind, he had always imagined Sakura and Sasuke getting married and eventually having kids. However, his imagination had said that they would be young adults by the time such events took place. Truth be told, Kakashi was worried. He knew that Sakura could handle the pressure, eventually; Sasuke was the one he was concerned about.

True, reviving his clan was one of Sasuke's goals, but nonetheless, killing Itachi came first.

And Itachi wasn't dead yet.

Kakashi knew that even with his girlfriend pregnant, Sasuke would never cease to chase after Itachi. That's what worried the jounin the most. He knew that Sasuke would leave again. He had to if he wanted to kill Itachi.

The man sighed. It was sad, really. When Sasuke left the first time, Sakura was in bad shape. She wouldn't eat, sleep, talk, or train. She had gotten herself sick over it. It had taken a while for Sakura to recover, and even then she wasn't the same person.

When Sasuke came back, Sakura returned one hundred percent. Kakashi was glad. Sakura was too good of a person to deserve to be hurt like that. But now, she was pregnant with the Uchiha's child, and he was going to end up leaving her again. Sasuke had said that he wasn't planning on going away again, but Kakashi wasn't stupid. Sasuke wouldn't rest until his older brother was dead.

Kakashi frowned underneath his mask. This time, Sasuke wouldn't be leaving just his team. He would be leaving his girlfriend, and his child.

There was no way Kakashi was going to allow that to happen.

The jounin stopped walking. Taking a look around, he noticed that while he was lost in thought, he had subconsciously walked all the way home. Digging in his pocket, he reached for his house key.

_When Sakura tells Sasuke, I'm gonna have to talk to him_...he thought as he opened the door and stepped inside his house.

* * *

"Ero-sennin!" 

The man looked up from his binoculars and scowled. "Don't call me that, brat."

Naruto huffed. "Why the hell shouldn't I? Every time you call for me, I find you peeping on women."

"What! You know that it's rese- "

"Research my ass!" the blonde argued. "A pervert like you has enough 'research' to write a jillion of those boring books!"

"They are NOT boring!" Jiraiya cried out. "Plus, who are you to say that when you peep with me half of the time?"

Naruto opened his mouth to say something, then stopped. The legendary hermit was right. Naruto couldn't lie; he'd spent hours peeping and/or hitting on women at hot springs, hotels, bars, alleyways, lakes, and so on with his mentor.

"W-well, I'm a teenager! It's not right for an old man to do those things!"

"Ehhh!" Jiraiya exclaimed. "That is no excuse!"

"YES, IT IS!"

"NO, IT'S NOT!"

A muffled feminine voice came from the opposite side of the hot tub.

"Did you hear something, sister?"

The two men froze, and listened to the second voice, which sounded younger.

"I think so. It sounded like men."

"B-but this is a hot spring for women only!"

"Does that mean...?"

Naruto turned to the white haired man. "Hey. Hey. I think we should get out of here."

The man nodded nervously. "Let's go!"

The two ran out of sight, leaving the two females to continue their suspicions.

Minutes later, the two were sitting on a bench that had been positioned on the main street of Konoha. Naruto leaned back and looked up at the sky. "What did you need to tell me?"

Jiraiya leaned against the arm rest of the bench, tapping his fingers against his thigh.

"Actually, I need you to give somebody a message."

"Really?" Naruto asked, raising an eyebrow. He watched a young cardinal fly across the sky, landing on a bush across the street. "Who?"

"That teammate of yours."

"Sakura-chan?"

Jiraiya shook his head. "No. The Uchiha."

There was a short silence as a small gust of wind blew, blowing a few green leaves across the paved street.

Naruto sat up and rested his arms on his thighs.

"It's about Orochimaru, isn't it?"

"Yeah," the man nodded. "But I don't know if it's really good news or bad news."

"Spill it, old man."

"Well," Jiraiya started, narrowing his eyes in thought as he gathered the information from his head. "The other week I was out of town, and I heard a rumor that Orochimaru has started a new type of research experiment. I tracked him down, and spied on him and his assistant, Kabuto."

Naruto nodded as he took in the data.

"They weren't that far, so I didn't stay long," the sennin continued. "But from what Kabuto and Orochimaru are saying and doing, it seems they have given up on Sasuke for a while. Orochimaru has recently gotten himself a new body, and it'll be another three years before he can do that technique again."

Naruto frowned. "So he'll be after Sasuke in another three years?"

"Not necessarily."

The blond tilted his head. "Then what is it?"

"You see, I mentioned that they have started working on another project. I don't know all the details, but I do know that their attention is focused on that, and not Uchiha. I also overheard that the experiment will take years."

"Do you know how many?"

"From what I've heard, about eight to ten."

Naruto laughed. "That's a long experiment."

"I agree," the hermit nodded.

Naruto stood up. "This is great! Now Sasuke won't have to worry! At least not for about eight years. But by then I bet he'll be strong enough to kill Itachi, and so he won't need Orochimaru anymore!"

Jiraiya looked up at the boy and frowned. "That doesn't mean he won't come after Sasuke again."

"But think about it!"

"About what?"

Naruto grinned. "Okay. So Sasuke gets strong, and kills his brother, right? That'll hopefully pull the stick out of his ass, and so maybe he'll let me, Sakura-chan, Kakashi-sensei, and the rest of Konoha help him take care of Orochimaru. Plus, isn't Orochimaru weaker than Itachi? If so, then Sasuke could defeat that snake bastard all by himself!"

Jiraiya looked to the side. "Who knows? Orochimaru is a weird guy."

"Feh." Naruto scoffed, waving the comment away with his hand. "We can take him."

The old man let out a snicker. "Confident as always, aren't we?"

Naruto snickered along with him. "You'd better believe it!"

Jiraiya stood up, his long hair blowing in his face from another gust of wind. "You just remember to tell Sasuke."

"No problem."

"Well, I'm off!"

"Me, too. Bye, Ero-sennin!" the blonde teen shouted. With a wave, both males parted ways.

* * *

"Tsunade-sama!" 

The Hokage looked up at the familiar voice. She set down her pen lightly on the documents she was currently signing. She leaned back in her chair and crossed her feet, resting an arm on each arm rest. She frowned slightly at the shocked and frantic expression of the man standing in front of her. He also wasn't chewing on a senbon like usual, so something really big had to have happened.

"What is it, Genma?"

Genma looked out the window. His fingers jittered in his uniform pocket. "There's something at the gate."

"The gate?"

"Yeah."

Tsunade's frown grew. She pushed her body up from the chair, and quickly walked to the window. Her eyes gazed through the gate, and she noticed the crowd forming.

"What the hell is going on? Are they enemy nin?"

Genma shook his head. "Naw. Remember that ANBU squad that went on that month-long mission?"

"Of course."

"They've returned," Genma replied. He had also positioned himself near the window to scan the gate area.

"That's all?" the female asked. She leaned in closer to the window glass. _They never have a crowd for something like that..._

"No," the jounin muttered. He turned away from the glass to look at the woman. "They stumbled across someone and they're bringing him back."

Tsunade's eyes widened. "What! Who?"

Genma walked around the Hokage's desk, and opened a drawer. The woman watched his movements.

"What are you doing, Genma! Get out of my desk!"

"_Him_."

The young male took out a file and waved it in his hands. Tsunade gulped.

"...No way."

She stormed to the man and pulled the file out of his hands. Slamming it on the desk, Tsunade jabbed her finger at the folder.

"Don't mess with me, dammit! Nobody's ever taken care of that file successfully, and I sure as hell won't believe that a squad of ANBU did it after 'stumbling' into him!"

Genma stepped back. He reached in his holster and grabbed a senbon, then placed it in his mouth.

"Why don't you go see for yourself? They'll be at the gate in a few minutes."

"Maybe I will!"

Genma made his way to the door. Prior to leaving, he turned around, a grin plastered on his face.

"After all these years, Hokage-sama, we finally got him."

* * *

**A/N:** Was that good! I hope so. smiles I didn't start Chapter 3 yet...so I'll say another two weeks for Chapter 3! Just to be safe...and to give my beta a break. xD God bless her, having to go through 11.5 pages of errors. **THANK YOU, KAIRI!** It must amaze her how small my vocabulary is. I think I made a comment like that already at the the end of Chapter 1. Sorry! 

Again, leave me reviews! Lots of 'em! And I accept criticism, not flames, okay! If you review, at 10:00am your crush will come and tell you that-STOP!

Chain letters. BAH. I had like...10 of them in my e-mail yesterday! TT Why? I envy you if you don't get them.

xD I'm ranting...sorry. So, bye bye! waves


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I don't own ANYTHING. xX Except for this story. And my socks...and all that stuff. ..

**A/N:** This was due on Sunday and it's Wednesday. I'M SORRY! -cries- I got sick last week, and I just wasn't up to writing. I finished this around Sunday at midnight (so it would be Monday, then?) and I didn't get it back from Kairi until today. I only blame myself for not finishing it until last minute.

And BECAUSE I wrote it so last minute, I'm a little nrvous about this chapter. I'm not good with scenes like there are in this chapter, so I was a little worried to begin with. Sorry if anybody is OOC. -dies- I try. And also, any Naruto and Sakura, or Neji and Sakura interaction in this chapter is not hinting toward pairings. This is a SasuSaku story.

Well, anyways, I hope you all forgive me for the lateness, and I hope that I didn't screw up this story with this chapter, and that you will all still enjoy it! Read and review!

* * *

**Earlier than Expected**

**Chapter 3**

_Normal P.O.V._

Tsunade reached the gates of Konoha in under three minutes.

Citizens of Konoha made way as she walked through the crowd, Genma at her side. They reached the front of the crowd, standing in an opening just before the gate. She scanned the mass of people. It was filled with shinobi and non-shinobi alike, kids and elders, and men and women.

The crowd had roared, and she turned around to see where the noise was coming from. Six people dressed as Konoha ANBU were slowly making their way towards the village. Three were on foot. One was carrying an injured ANBU bridal style, and another member on his back. The second ANBU had a member also on his back. The third was carrying –from the Hokage's point of view– a black bundle, with red accents. Tsunade knew exactly what that was.

"Holy shit..." she whispered aloud.

Genma smirked. "I told you."

"Hey! Old Lady Tsunade!"

Tsunade sighed. In such a serious situation, of _course_ he would show up.

"Naruto," she said in an agitated tone. "What do you want?"

A masculine voice, different from the cheery blonde boy's, made its way to her ears.

"What's going on?"

Tsunade turned around, and was surprised to find not only Naruto, but Sasuke and Sakura as well. With the _earlier_ events of the day, she was especially surprised to see Sakura. But there she was, eyes clear of tears and redness, and a face clear of tear tracks. To recover that fast from such shocking news was definitely amazing. Then again, Sakura had become a strong girl.

Sasuke sighed, and repeated himself. "What's going on?"

Tsunade snapped out of her thoughts. All three of the teenagers' faces had confusion and curiosity written all over them.

She opened her mouth to answer, then stopped. How could she tell the young Uchiha prodigy the news? The ANBU squad had found and killed the one target he had been after since his childhood, and it hadn't even been a part of the mission they were sent on. The woman knew that the news would undoubtedly piss him off; not that she really cared. Uchiha Sasuke was not one of her favorite Konoha citizens, and either way, the man that the ANBU were bringing in at the moment was BIG on the Konoha hit list.

She still didn't know how to tell him.

"Get to the side," she said quickly, pushing the three (currently Chuunin) ninja to the edge of the crowd. "You'll see soon enough."

"Tsunade-sama," the pink haired teen began. "What's that big black and red thing that they're carrying?"

Tsunade sighed yet again. "The person they targeted."

"Who is it?"

"Someone that Konoha's been trying to kill for a very long time," she answered.

"But who is it?" Sakura's voice was becoming too eager.

"Just wait!" Tsunade scolded.

When the ANBU reached the gates, the crowd cheered. A team of medics rushed to the ANBUs aid, quickly focusing their attention on the three severely injured members and taking them directly to the hospital. Tsunade made her way to the two remaining members, thankful that the crowd wasn't in the way of anyone. She quickly checked them over, and then looked at the man in black and red.

He was _way_ dead.

She looked back to Team Seven, minus Kakashi, who seemed to be having trouble seeing with the surrounding medics and other presences.

Raising her voice just enough for them to hear, she called out.

"Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto! Come over here!"

Immediately, the three made their way over to where the Hokage was standing. Tsunade positioned herself in front of the corpse to prevent them from seeing who it was.

"You wanted to see who the targeted person was, correct?"

The three nodded.

"Prepare yourselves. Especially you, Sasuke," she said, and moved to the side.

Sasuke frowned. Him? What was the reason that he would need to be so prepared just to see a dead person?

Naruto and Sakura let out gasps of surprise, and when Sasuke focused and look at the man's face, he knew EXACTLY why Tsunade had pointed him out.

He was staring at the face of Uchiha Itachi.

All of those years. All of the training. Going to the hell that was Orochimaru's lair. Betraying his friends and village. All of the pain. All of the promises to himself and others that HE would be the one to kill his brother. All of the sacrifices. The entire meaning of his fucking LIFE.

Gone.

"Sasuke-"

He didn't even know which one called his name. He didn't _care_. Sasuke whipped his head around to glare at his teammates. "DON'T FUCKING TALK TO ME!"

Blind with fury, Sasuke shoved Naruto, causing him to stumble into Sakura. He didn't even bother to cast another glance their way as he pushed and shoved through the crowd, disappearing in the wave of people, who were also beyond shock at the scene before them.

Naruto quickly balanced himself, and turned his body to face his female teammate.

"Sakura-chan, are you okay!"

All that Naruto was faced with was an empty space.

"Sakura-chan?"

The blonde teen did a full 360 turn before he saw a glimpse of pink hair disappearing within the mob of Konoha citizens.

She was going after him.

Naruto suddenly broke into a run to catch up with the kunoichi, who was already out of sight.

"Sakura-chan! Hold up!"

* * *

"SAKURA-CHAN!" 

After thirty minutes of searching, he finally spotted the girl leaning against the entrance gate of the Uchiha District. She was sitting on the ground, her back against the wall, and her head hung low.

It was easy for Naruto to tell that she was crying, but it was hard for the boy to see her in such a state. It reminded him of the days after Sasuke left.

Not wanting such an important person to feel so horrible, he quickly ran up to her. He squatted in front of her, and put his hands on her shaking shoulders.

"Sakura-chan, look at me."

Sakura's only reply was a sob. Naruto frowned and lifted her head up himself.

"Sakura-chan, please. Stop crying. You're already sick."

Sakura's sobs stopped for a spilt second, but in a flash she was crying again.

How was she supposed to tell Sasuke the news _now_?

It was true that Sakura had planned to wait until the next day to tell Sasuke that she was pregnant, but now she wasn't so sure if that was possible. Just how hard was it for Sasuke to find out that he could _never_ get his revenge now, no matter how much power he had? What was it like for him to have to come to the conclusion that everything he had ever worked for had all been for nothing? His biggest goal in life was shattered. How does someone like Uchiha Sasuke cope with such a horrible event?

How does one stare in the face of their only blood relative, to realize that they are dead, and they can't do a single thing about it?

Whether it be in love or hate, Sakura was sure that this wasn't good news for the avenger. She knew that his entire life had been dedicated to killing Itachi, the murderer of his very own clan. He had worked so hard, and it was all for something that was impossible now. His meaning of life was gone.

And with such a burden to bear, she had to tell him that he was going to have a child? Sure, restoring the Uchiha clan was Sasuke's second goal, but she knew that he hadn't planned to start his family so soon. The pregnancy was an accident, but did that change anything?

Certainly not.

Sakura let out a sob. "Naruto, it hurts so much..."

Naruto nodded, and suddenly pulled his sister-figure into a tight hug.

"It hurts me, too, Sakura-chan. It hurts me, too."

As Sakura cried loudly on Naruto's shoulder, she felt something warm hit her shoulder and trickle down her arm. It didn't take her long to figure out that Naruto was crying, too.

* * *

"Sasuke still hasn't shown up?" 

"No."

Kakashi sighed. An assassinated Itachi was brought into Konoha five days ago. Ever since then, Sasuke had disappeared. He hadn't shown up for training, and nobody had seen him around the village. At first, it was rumored that he had run away from Konoha, but none of the Chuunin who were on guard had reported the boy leaving. He was somewhere, yet no one could find him.

It was taking its toll on the team.

Naruto was still a never-ending fountain of energy. He was still optimistic and determined. However, in the past five days, Naruto had been awfully quiet. Compared to some people, Naruto still talked a lot, but Kakashi and anyone who knew the boy well enough could tell that he wasn't his usual loudmouth self. Kakashi knew that Naruto was pretty pissed about the incident. After all, Naruto had supported the Uchiha 100 with his revenge, and he wasn't so happy about his best friend losing his chance.

He had also expressed his opinion (more than once) that even though Itachi was dead, '_That bastard needs to get over it. There's nothing he can do about it now. He's worrying Sakura-chan!_'

Kakashi frowned. Sakura was, surprisingly, doing better than he had expected. The jounin had to mentally scowl at himself for thinking any less of his pink haired student.

Sakura hadn't shed a tear at training sessions. Did she look hurt? Yes. Was she worried? Very. Every time he looked at Sakura (who was either resting or doing light training), he couldn't help but get somewhat angry at Sasuke. With Sakura being in the condition that she was, he knew that the missing teenager was causing her a lot of stress.

Stress is not what a pregnant girl needs.

"Sakura!"

Upon hearing her name, Haruno Sakura threw her last set of shuriken at the tree's target. Not even looking at where they hit, she turned around and smiled at her sensei.

"Yes?"

"Why don't you go find Neji?"

Sakura's face lit up with confusion. "Neji? What do I need him for?"

"Well," Kakashi began. "I was hoping that Sasuke would show up, but he hasn't."

Sakura then understood. She nodded with a smile. Why hadn't she thought of finding Neji before?

Neji was already a Jounin for Konoha, specializing in hunting and tracking missing shinobi. It only made sense that he was; his Byakugan was a key tool when looking for hard-to-find targets. According to Naruto, Neji could 'find the needle in a haystack' better than anyone else. Sakura knew that he was probably right.

Surely Neji could locate Sasuke. Whether or not he was willing to help was iffy, however. Neji and Naruto were good friends, and Neji and Sakura were well acquainted as well. Of course, Team Kakashi and Team Gai had been close for a long time. With Lee always trying to get dates from Sakura (though he had stopped once she and Sasuke got together), and Gai and Kakashi always competing, it was often that Sakura was able to have conversations with Neji and Tenten. The problem was Sasuke himself. Neji and Sasuke had never gotten along well; Sakura guessed that it was a pride thing. During a gossip session with Tenten, the brunette had said the same thing.

Whether Neji volunteered or not, Sakura guessed that it wouldn't matter. If he didn't wish to find her boyfriend, she would just ask Hinata.

"Yeah, I'll go find him. Thanks, Kakashi-sensei!" she answered, running towards the streets.

* * *

"Hello." 

Sakura bowed politely at Hyuuga Hiashi, the head of the Hyuuga family.

"Good afternoon, Hyuuga-san. Is Neji home?"

The tall man in white robes nodded. "One moment."

Moments later, Sakura was greeted by a younger man also dressed in robes. The handsome Hyuuga Neji stood at the door, his eyebrows raised.

"Is there something you need, Sakura-san?"

Sakura nodded. "Ever since Itachi was brought into the village, Sasuke-kun has disappeared. Naruto and I have searched everywhere we could think of for the past five days...Do you think your Byakugan could help?"

"Uchiha's gone missing?"

"I...I know you and Sasuke-kun don't really get along much, but please?"

Neji chuckled. "You're right. We don't. But I'll help you look; he's an important person to your team."

Sakura's face lit up, and she resisted the urge to hug the life out of the young man.

"Thank you, Neji!"

Moments later, the two were out in the streets. Sakura led Neji to every place Sasuke could possibly be; his apartment, the forest, the streets themselves. Neji carefully checked the areas with his bloodline ability, but he found no signs of the Uchiha.

By the time the two reached the Uchiha District, it had been a little over an hour. It was very similar to the Hyuuga District, only a bit smaller, and there was an eerie ghost feeling. Not that there were any ghosts in the Uchiha District, but the pure emptiness had always given Sakura the creeps.

Sakura and Neji had walked about two blocks into the area, when the older boy suddenly stopped.

"He's in there."

The pair of teenagers stood in the middle of the dirt road. Neji pointed to the building ahead of them. His eyes seemed to stare right through it, and Sakura knew that he was able to spot Sasuke inside of the building. A relieved yet worried expression was spread across the girl's face.

"Is he okay?"

To answer her question, Hyuuga Neji scanned the building with his Byakugan once again. He nodded.

"It's a shrine. He's just sitting in there."

Sakura bowed her head. "Thank you so much, Neji!"

The boy nodded politely, and turned around. He didn't bother saying 'bye,' he just walked off.

But that's how Neji was with everybody.

Sakura took a long look at the shrine. From outside, it looked like just another traditional Japanese home, which was what the majority of the district looked like. It was a wooden building, light in color. There were three steps to the porch, and the door. Across the walls, Uchiha symbols were printed in a horizontal line. Old paper lamps surrounded the building. They weren't on, and Sakura wondered if they were still lit during the night.

Sakura was soon standing in front of the large sliding door. She knew she could most likely just open it, but for some reason she found herself lightly knocking.

"Sasuke-kun?"

No response.

"Sasuke-kun, please open up!" she yelled. There was still no answer from within.

Sakura sighed. "Sasuke-kun, I know you're in there! It's been five days, and we're all worried sick! Naruto and Kakashi aren't even here, so will you please let me in?"

When nothing but silence answered her call, she drew in a shaky breath. Couldn't he see that everyone was scared for him?

She pushed back any tears that were threatening to build up in her eyes, and slowly pushed open the door to the shrine.

Just because of the awkward feeling that she was stepping into a shrine, she discarded her sandals on the porch before coming in. The shrine was wide, with tatami mats across the floor, and clean, painted walls. It was such a simple design, but it was beautiful, and had been untouched for years. A huge paper fan, half red, half white, lay pinned to the wall.

"Sakura, leave."

The sound of his voice snapped her out of her trance. She immediately frowned, and looked to the front of the shrine. Sasuke was standing, and facing her. His eyes were a beautiful blood red; Sakura took his Sharingan as a warning.

She stood her ground. "I'm not going anywhere."

"You have NO right to be here." He was clearly annoyed and angry.

"Why not! I respect your clan just as much as you do!"

Sasuke scoffed. Why even bother answering her? He turned around and faced the shrine again.

Sakura fought back tears again. Did it really affect him this much? Sure, Sasuke could often be cold and mean. That was his nature. However, it was only when something truly upset him when he would lash out, or become a complete hassle to deal with.

But Sakura knew she'd be stupid to think that the assassination of Uchiha Itachi didn't truly upset Sasuke.

She quietly walked up behind him, but he quickly turned around and gripped her shoulders tightly. Sakura winced as Sasuke's voice cut through the silence of the shrine.

"I told you to leave!" Sasuke yelled. His voice had cracked, and his eyes glazed with unshed tears.

Sasuke let out a bitter laugh inside of his mind. Her eyes were wide to see his face; that he was on the verge of crying. Crying was something that was hard for him to do. And he was tearing up. He didn't care. He just wanted to be left alone.

"I'm not leaving!" was the girl's answer. He growled.

"Dammit, what makes you think you can come here!"

"What makes YOU think that you can disappear for five days! We were all worried!"

"Well, you knew I was here, right! Why didn't you leave me be?"

Sakura's first tear ran down her face. "Because I care! Look at yourself, Sasuke-kun! You're a mess!"

Sasuke shoved her away; Sakura stumbled back, but caught her balance. The Uchiha narrowed his eyes.

"Of COURSE I'm a mess! What did you expect, me to be _happy_ about this! Itachi's DEAD, Sakura! He was killed, and not by my hands!"

"I-"

"My goal in life was revenge! I worked hard every goddamned day! I dedicated everything to killing him, and he's already-"

"Dead!" Sakura screamed. She couldn't stop herself from shedding more tears. "He's dead! A squad of ANBU killed him! There's nothing you can do about it, Sasuke-kun! Nobody can bring Itachi back to life just so you can kill him. What did YOU expect, to have Konoha let a wanted criminal loose just because YOU wanted to kill him! That's not how it works! You've been avoiding everyone for _five_ days, now. I can see that it's hard. I won't say I understand; I _DON'T_. But it's time to move on!"

Sasuke didn't know exactly how to reply at first. Every single word that had come out of her mouth was true. She was right, and Sasukeknew it. He wasn't doing anyone a favor by being cooped up in his apartment, old house, or the Uchiha Shrine. He wasn't even doing himself a favor. Nothing was going to change because Itachi was dead. Nobody was going to care that Sasuke didn't get his revenge. If they did, they'd have moved on in time. The world was still turning. Time wasn't going to stop and have a pity party for him.

Still, Sasuke couldn't let it go. He didn't want to. It wasn't fair! He had made a promise to his clan; how was he supposed to ignore a broken promise to his kin! How was he supposed to live with himself?

Sasuke's eyes drew their gaze to the floor. His fists were clenched tightly, and he shook his head.

"Sakura, I wasn't strong enough..."

"Sasuke-kun, don't say that."

"I wasn't!" he yelled, never taking his eyes off of the wooden floor. "No matter what I do, I'm never strong enough! What am I doing wrong? Was it because I came back! Would Orochimaru have really given me the power that I-"

"Sasuke-kun, shut up!"

Again, blazing Sharingan eyes bore holes into her being. Any fear of him had vanished, though, and Sakura's green orbs returned their very own glare.

"Don't say that! Orochimaru would have given you _nothing_! He would've _taken_ your power! Why do you blame this all on yourself?"

"It was my fault!"

"Strong or not, what could you have really done?"

"..."

Sakura nodded at his silent reply. "See? No matter what, you couldn't have changed a thing! Now move on with your life already!"

Sasuke was silent. Again, he knew that the girl was probably right. But wasn't it the purpose of his life? What would happen now? He felt...empty. He still couldn't help but blame himself.

"...I...I can't." His voice cracked again, and Sasuke damned himself when he felt hot tears brimming the corners of his eyes yet again. He was being weak, and in front of **her**.

Sakura also found herself on the verge of tears. It was like she was sharing his pain. Was it because he was so dear to her?

She stepped forward, and slowly wrapped her arms around his slim body. She sobbed once, and buried her face in the crook of his neck. She felt him shaking, and she couldn't help but look up at his face.

It was the first time she had ever seen Uchiha Sasuke cry.

He was silent, and unmoving. The boy just stood there, with onyx eyes staring off into another world, and a light stream of tears making tracks on his face. She stared in awe for a split second.

It was painfully beautiful.

He took a tiny step back, and Sakura took the hint. She let him go and stood back as well. His own teary eyes looked into her glistening emerald ones, and he spoke in a pained whisper.

"It was what I lived for..."

By 'it,' Sakura was sure he meant his revenge. She shook her head.

"No."

He spoke again. "I have no more purpose."

Sakura shook her head again. "No, you do have one."

His expression became one of lost confusion.

"What...what purpose?"

Sakura took a deep breath, knowing that Sasuke wasn't expecting what the answer would be...she wasn't fully prepared to say it herself.

"Our child. That's your purpose, Sasuke-kun."

And his eyes went wide.

* * *

**A/N:** ;; I hope it wasn't that bad. Anyways, from here on out, my intentions for this story are going to change. The mood is going to become lighter, and I HOPE that I can add some light humor to this story. You're going to be seeing a lot of Sakura's parents from here on out. So be prepared for more of Sakura's bitchy daddy! (He won't be like that forever. XD) 

I'm HOPING that two weeks will bring Chapter 4 in. However, I'm still feeling "blah," so don't be surprised if it's longer. ALSO, school is starting in two weeks, so be prepared for slower updates. Sorry, but school comes first (as much as I hate it.).

Reviews please! 3 Critisism Okay. Flames No no!


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** Nope. Don't own Naruto.

**A/N:** This took WAY too long to put up, and it's even about four pages shorter than the normal chapter. I apologize! With school, and all this other crap, I haven't even been able to look at this fic. The only thing I've ever gotten written was my Eureka Seven fic, but those are really just drabbles...

Anyways, this chapter was NOT sent to my beta, because tomorrow she has a surgury schedualed, and I really don't want to be rushing her to beta this while she's in recovery. Kairi, I hope your sugury comes out okay! Anyways, I proofread this as best I could, and so because there are probably mistakes in this chapter, I apologize.

I still hope that you enjoy the chapter, and I hope that even though it's late, you haven't forgot about my fic!

* * *

**Earlier Than Expected**

**Chapter 4**

_Normal P.O.V._

Tears dried, Sasuke shook his head. "Wh...what?"

Sakura took a step back, and decided that the floor was quite an interesting thing to stare at.

"I said 'our child,' Sasuke-kun. I...I'm pregnant."

"..."

"You remember, right?"

Sasuke closed his eyes. He quickly looked away, and Sakura would've laughed at his blushing if the situation weren't so tense.

"Hn."

Sasuke was always the type of person who enjoyed silence. Silence was golden. However, this particular silence wasn't so golden. It was awkward. Very awkward. And also, it irritated him. Sasuke usually didn't talk because he didn't feel like saying anything. In this silence, he just didn't know what to say.

Being unnaturally nervous, Sasuke ran his fingers through his hair, and continued to look off to the side.

"I'm sorry," he apologized, quite honestly.

Sakura looked at him, and shrugged. "Don't be. It's not all your fault."

"When did you find out?"

"The same day that Itachi...um..."

"I see."

Sakura looked back at the floor, and sighed. "Yeah," she said softly.

After a long, and even more awkward moment of silence, Sakura took the boy's hand and pulled him towards the door.

"We should talk about this," she said in a more serious voice. "Let's take a walk."

Nodding, he let himself be guided towards the shrine exit. Sakura put on her sandals and turned towards him.

Before Sasuke could say anything, small hands gripped his shirt lightly, and soft lips pressed against his own. He blinked, and looked at Sakura, trying to find the meaning behind the kiss.

Sakura, now flat on her feet (she had to get on her tiptoes to reach Sasuke) hugged Sasuke tight, pressing her cheek against his chest. She took a moment to enjoy the coolness of his shirt fabric; it felt good on her flushed cheek.

"Sasuke-kun, I love you, okay?"

Then Sasuke did something that he didn't do very often. The feeling of being loved was a beautiful thing, and it was Sasuke didn't take for granted. If there was anything is this world that the Uchiha cherished the most, it was the sense that he was wanted and needed in this world.

Uchiha Sasuke smiled.

"Okay."

With an appreciative grin, he lightly kissed the kunoichi's head, and rested his chin atop her warm and soft hair. His arms wrapped around her slim, yet strong body.

"I love you, too."

Sakura nodded against his chest, and smiled with the calming feeling that everyone was going to be alright.

* * *

---_Two Days Ago_--- 

The silence at the table was deafening. Kana was concerned. Dinner was never quiet like this. Her only daughter, Haruno Sakura, would always talk about her day, babbling about everything there was to talk about. For the past few days, the girl was awfully quiet.

"Sakura," she started, keeping her tone soft as to not make the girl feel worse. "You should really stop picking at your food and eat it."

The girl sitting across from her dropped her fork, wincing at the loud clang of the silverware hitting the porcelain plate.

"I'm not hungry."

Kana reached over the table, and grabbed the young teenager's hand.

"Look, Sasuke's having a tough time right now. He'll show up. He won't forget about you. If he shows up and sees that you're getting stressed, then he'll be upset."

Sakura sniffed and nodded. Her mother was right. She smiled at the thought of a concerned Sasuke; it comforted her just a bit.

"I'm home!"

Kana smiled, and quickly let go of Sakura's hand before pushing the girl's bangs from her face. She then pushed her chair back and stood up. "In the kitchen, honey!"

Sakura quietly sat in her chair as her father walked into the kitchen. She silently grabbed her fork and took a small bite of food as her mother welcomed the man home with a light kiss and a warm "Welcome home."

She smiled as she watched the scene, with the thoughts of her own future running in her mind. Her parents were like any other couple should be; they loved each other deeply, they picked fun at each other, they went out. They got into arguments like everyone else, and they made up like everyone else. They were happy, and Sakura wanted her future to carry those same traits with the one she loved.

Images of her in the kitchen, welcoming her Sasuke-kun to dinner with a kiss and a hug...it was perfect. The girl's smile widened and she took another bite of food.

Her father nodded a welcome to the girl, and she nodded back as he took a seat in an empty chair, while Kana fixed him a plate of food.

Once Kana sat back down, he cleared his throat. "I think that we need to discuss your situation, Sakura."

The air was suddenly tense, and Sakura nervously nodded. "T-that makes sense."

Haruno Izuko didn't miss a beat. "Have you told Sasuke?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Umm..." Sakura swallowed hard. "He's been upset about the situation with his brother."

The man sighed. "And when will you tell him?"

"Probably the next time I see him."

"Aa," he replied. He took a bite of his dinner, and after swallowing it, continued.

"You know the options?"

Sakura tilted her head to the side. "Options?"

Izuko nodded. Sakura waited for an explanation.

"Like abortion."

Kana's eyes widened as she fought choking on her food. Sakura dropped her fork, another loud clatter ringing through the family's ears.

"Daddy, that's murder!"

"Sakura, you can't take care of this child. You're fifteen."

Sakura's mouth hung open is disbelief. Her green eyes filled with anger.

"What? You're saying I can't handle it?"

Izuko seemed indifferent, as he calmly took a sip of water.

"Precisely."

Sakura shook her head. "No, I'm having the baby."

"Then adoption."

"**DADDY!**"

Kana spoke up. "Izuko, please."

He sighed. "Kana, she's only a child! She can't possibly raise one herself!"

Sakura glared. "You act as if I'm by myself in this! What about Sasuke-kun?"

"Tch, like HE's going to help."

Kana raised her voice, "**Enough.** Sakura, calm down. Izuko, this is _her_ decision. As her parents, you and I _will_ help her through it all."

She looked at Sakura, and gave her an assuring nod. "Sakura, what do YOU want to do?"

Sakura didn't take her glare off of her father.

"I want to have the baby, and I want to raise it. I know I'm young, but I can do it!"

Kana smiled. "And we'll help. Right, Izuko?"

Izuko looked at his wife, to be met with a face that told him that if he didn't agree, he might as well walk out the door and never come back.

"Right. My apologies, Sakura."

With a smile of approval, Kana sat back down, and began eating.

* * *

---_End Flashback_--- 

Sasuke frowned. He really didn't know what to say. He opened his mouth to say something...anything...but nothing would come out, so he closed his mouth again, and stared at his distorted reflection in the creek.

Sakura sighed, wiggling her bare toes in the creek, looking at the sky. Instead of walking throughout Konoha, the couple decided to sit at the edge of a small creek that wasn't far from the Uchiha District. They were both silently thankful that there were no people around, and they could talk freely about the matter at hand, and that was when Sakura told him the story of her family dinner two days ago.

The girl looked at Sasuke, and smiled. It was interesting to see Sasuke show any kind of emotion so openly, and though it happened more and more each day, it was still entertaining. She almost felt bad for the boy. He had guilt written all over his face, and he was just staring at his own reflection.

_He's probably mentally calling himself a stupid idiot or something_, she thought as she watched him curiously.

Sasuke's eyes narrowed slightly as his watched himself in the creek. _I'm a stupid idiot_.

He felt guilty, indeed. How could he not? He had gotten a fifteen-year-old pregnant! Albeit, she was his girlfriend, but did that change anything in the Uchiha's mind? Not at all. He didn't mean for it to happen. He'd never meant to sleep with her! Hell, he hadn't even planned to go to her house that day! They had just gone out to eat at a cheap little food stand, and they were just supposed to take a walk around the village. Of course, Uchiha Sasuke NEVER had good luck, and of course, it started to rain. And it had just so happened that they were a couple of blocks from Sakura's house, and since her parents weren't home, Sakura had insisted that they stop at her house and wait for the weather to let up. Sasuke didn't like the rain, so he agreed.

Only now did Sasuke think that it was probably the worst decision ever made, second only to leaving Konoha to get power from Orochimaru.

He shook his head, and shot a glare at the reflection. It really didn't help when it just glared right back. _Stupid...STUPID idiot._

"So-"

"I'm sorry!"

Sakura's eyes widened at his sudden interruption, but when she saw his flustered face, she had to laugh. His cheeks were red with either anger or embarrassment (Sakura wasn't so sure which of the two it was) and his eyes were a mix of guilt, and annoyance at himself.

She had never once seen such an expression on this boy's face; it was, in her opinion, _cute_. Her laugher was fueled, and she pulled a hand over her mouth, to stifle the light noise.

This only confused the other. "What?"

Sakura nodded her head as her laughter died down to mere giggling.

"It's nothing, Sasuke-kun. You just looked so cute!" she said with a cheery smile.

Sasuke's eyebrows knitted together. Cute? What was up with girls? Men weren't supposed to be _cute_, unless they were babies or children. No, he was a _teenager_, and he was not supposed to look cute.

He decided not to voice his opinion, and the pink-haired teen only continued.

"Anyways," she said, her smile fading to a small grin, "My parents decided that you should come over to the house. They said that we all need to 'discuss' some things."

Sasuke sighed. He saw that coming. That was EXACTLY what he needed, his girlfriend's parents to HATE him forever and ever.

Sakura seemed to read his mind. "Don't worry, though. They don't hate you."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. Yeah..._sure._

"Well, Daddy probably hates you, but right now he hates me, too."

_Oh, wonderful_, he thought sarcastically.

Sakura pulled her feet out of the water and rested them on the warm grass. "They...well, Daddy, mainly...want to make sure that you won't leave me by myself or anything."

Sasuke nodded and noted when an uneasy expression crossed her face. He continued to listen to her.

"Because I mean...you don't have any reason to leave..."

It figured. She was doubting that he'd stay, and she was trying to make sure that he would. Sasuke sighed.

"Whoever leaves their child doesn't deserve one."

It was his way of reassuring her, and her smile told him that his message had gone through. After all, there really was no reason to him leaving. He sure as hell wasn't going back to that snake psycho and his irritating sidekick, and Itachi was somewhere in hell, probably complaining that he got killed by a squad of ANBU. Haha.

"Oi! I finally found you, teme!"

The pair turned around to see Naruto waving. Sasuke smirked. "You're slow. Sakura found me about an hour ago."

"Shut up!"

Sakura smiled. You could sure tell that those two were best friends. She nodded her head at Naruto, "Hey."

Naruto smiled and picked up the girl in a tight hug. She turned to Sasuke and stuck out his tongue.

"Why can't you be nice like Sakura-chan?"

"Why can't you be smart like her?"

Naruto opened his mouth to retort, but he had no reply. "...You suck."

Sakura laughed, and gently pushed Naruto off of her. "Enough, already. What brings you here, Naruto?"

The blonde flashed a toothy smile, and his bright blue eyes were shining with eagerness.

"I got good news!"

Sakura tilted her head. "Really? What is it?"

"Ero-sennin said that you're safe, Sasuke!"

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. What was that idiot talking about? He was safe? From what?!

"Care to explain?" he asked. The other boy crossed his arms and nodded.

"Orochimaru's got some new experiment going on. Dunno what it is, but Ero-sennin said it would take a long time."

Sasuke's eyes narrowed at the name of the Sound Village leader. Sakura's eyes widened.

"Are you serious?" she asked. When she got a nod, a huge smile crossed her face. "How long?"

"Eight to ten years!"

Sakura crossed her own arms. "That's a long experiment..."

"That exactly what I said," Naruto laughed. He looked at Sasuke, who seemed to be deep in thought.

"What about a container?" the raven-haired teen asked.

"He's found another one. Whatever experiment him and Kabuto are up to, it doesn't need you, so you're pretty much safe for now. And the way I see it, in eight to ten years, Orochimaru's going to either die, or find someone who would suit him better than you, anyway. There are bloodline limits way better than your crappy eyes," the blonde finished, smirking.

Sasuke's left eye twitched.

"That's great! You don't have to worry about anything anymore, Sasuke-kun!" Sakura said.

"Hn."

Despite his lack of showing it, Sasuke was quite relieved. He had never cared for the snake summoner, and having to trouble himself with the thought of Orochimaru ever coming back for him wasn't the nicest thing to worry about.

_Especially_ with the predicament he had just recently learned he was in.

To Sakura, the day could not have been better. Not only was she able to get a huge burden taken off of her shoulders, but now even more of that burden had disappeared. It was fantastic! Her mother was definitely going to help her with the pregnancy, Sasuke was going to stay with her, and she would never have to worry about Sasuke's relations with Orochimaru. The girl was finding that maybe the worst part of this awkward and slightly embarrassing event had passed, and even though she was aware that her and Sasuke's nine-month journey would have its downs, nothing could get to her anymore.

Maybe this was a blessing, not a burden.

* * *

**A/N:** o.o Like? Don't like? REVIEW! No flames please, but constructive critisism is A-OK!

Because it's Thanksgiving holidays, I MIGHT get a lot up Chapter 5 written, though I can't be sure, because I have some projects to work on. Um...well, hope you enjoyed!


End file.
